In the Moonlight
by LemonDrops334
Summary: Orion is another NightWing in paradise, until the winds of change pick up around her, bringing her to Pyrrhia to figure out how to get home.
1. Paradise

**My next project! You have already read this chapter, so I'm just updating the fact that I am not using anyone's OCs because it's confusing and I just want to change them, and then they're not your character anymore.**

Orion crept up onto the giant mushroom. Waning was telling the story of the Nightwings.

 _In a bright continent, Nightwings tired in the sun._ _But one day, a brave male Nightwing born on the Darkest Night, saved us all._ _Pitch Black brought us to our new home, Evermoon. Never do we feel the sun on our wings. Always we thrive in moon's brilliance._

Waning finished. A young dragon raised his hand.

"Yes Gibbeous?" Waning turned to him, the silver scales behind her eyes glinting in the beautiful starlight.

"Um. Well, what about the other dragons?" he asked.

"There were and are no other dragons. Just Nightwings. We rule this world the best way possible." she answered.

 _No other dragons?_ Orion thought.

"Orion, come now child." A voice sounded behind her.

"Mother!" she jumped to the spar-speckled dragon.

"Come come, it's almost moonhigh." she cradled her special dragonet close to her, bringing her into a small cave.

Nightwings have evolved, so instead of black with starry wings, the star scales are all over, making constellations or figures. They are named after anything night time, from moon phases to constellations.

Moonsmall finally came, the little sliver peeking over the horizon.

Orion sat outside her home, watching the stars. This was a beautiful place, but there wasn't any danger.

That sounded silly even in her own head, but she couldn't deny the stories she had been told by Fiercestar.

He was alive when Pitch Black first brought them to this beautiful place, and his name used to be Fiercebite, but had to be changed to encourage others to do the same.

He spoke of something called sunlight, which gave five times the light that the moons did, and other dragons that were, yea-low, bleu, and green, whatever those meant.

Orion sometimes let her imagination run to that sunny continent, and she met dragons with three snouts and stabby-tails.

She sniffed, something didn't seem right. Orion walked outside, the long dark grass tickling her talons.

The clouds looked different tonight. The wind kicked up. Orion pulled her wings closer to her, as to not get pulled up.

"Orion! Quick! Get in!" She heard her mother yell, and she tried to get over there, but a stranger lodged himself in there.

"Sorry. It's me or you." he growled at her.

"No! Momma! Black Hole! Help!" She screamed as the wind grabbed her with sharp talons, heaving her up into the sky.

She heard shouts and her protective brother, Black Hole, looking up at her, and her mother's talons yanking him back in before he was also lost.

 _Find the hunter of the stars._

 _Find the dead wind within the sky_

 _Find the lost who is found._

 _Or forever isolation will be nigh._

Those were the last words she heard before being hit by debris from the tornado and passing out.

 **Look forward to more o' this! Sorry this kickstarter chapter was so short!**


	2. Bright New World

**My main focus since 473-5 is over *cries***

Orion struggled to open her eyes. She was seeing double, and for some reason, the moon was brighter than ever.

"Hey. Hello? WAKE UP!" a voice yelled.

Orion yelped before scrambling upright. She forced her eyes open, and was greeted by a strange dragon.

"HI! I saw you wash up, and I wasn't sure what you were, or where you came from, why you're here, Hi my name's Plumeria, what's yours?" The dragon spoke all at once, her scales changing in different colors.

Orion's eyes finally adjusted. "Where are we? Oh, my name's Orion, and I'm from Evermoon."

"Whoa! What a cool name! This is is Phyrria, and I'm a Rainwing!!! WOOOWWWW LOOK AT YOUR SCALES!!!" Plumeria yelled, her scales a bright, BRIGHT moon color.

"Agh, geez, can you turn your scales down?" Orion sheilded her eyes from the bright moon-dragon.

"Oops... Sorry..." Plumeria's scales shifted from yellow to black, dotted with white just like Orion's scales.

"Ngh, where is the moon? Wait, you aren't a NightWing, wait, I'm not at Evermoon. WAIT!?" Orion finally came to her senses, and now was experiencing a panic attack.

She got up, and paced, looking up at the sun, burning her eyes, then yelling, "BLACK HOLE! MOTHER! SUPERNOVA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Soon she became exhausted and collapsed, "Can you bring me to some shade?" she looked hopefully at Plumeria.

"Sure! There's tons in the rainforest! Follow me!" Plumeria sat up, her scales looked like falling petals as she bounced along the sand.

 _Whoa... Those trees, are huge..._ Orion thought as she looked up at the giant canopy.

Plumeria started talking about somedragon named Coconut, and began picking bright fruits from off the trees.

"Here! These are mangoes. They are SUPER tasty! Try one!" Plumeria pushed one of the bright fruits towards Orion.

Orion inspected one before sinking her teeth into it. It tasted like a rotted carcass.

"EW! That's GROSS!" Orion spit out the mango angrily, "What IS that?"

Plumeria's jaw dropped, "What! How can you say that? Oh well, try this one!" she held out a long yellow fruit, "Take the skin off this, and you'll love it!"

Orion did as she was told, then looked at Plumeria, "Did I do this right?"

"Yep! That one's called a banana! It tastes good!" Plumeria was playing with a strange fruit with spikes all over it.

Orion took a hesitant bite before spitting it out, "I feels so weird!! Where am I?"

"You're in Pyrrhia! Why is that soo weird? _Every_ dragon lives in Pyrrhia!" Plumeria suddenly jumped up, "Come on let's go! You should meet the other dragons!"

"The 'other dragons'?" Orion got up and shook moss off her talons.

"Oh yeah! Ever since..." Plumeria's scales turned purple, "The... thing... we've been staying in the rainforest before we attack Superior!"

"Who's that?" Orion started following Plumeria throught the undergrowth.

"I'll let Moonphase tell you!" Plumeria answered a little less cheery as she jumped behind a non-glowing fern, unusual in Orion's mind.

Everything made _no sense_. Where were the other dragons? Was there the double-snout dragons and stabby tails? Was this the place old Fiercestar told the dragonets about?

She was suddenly hit with a weird headache.

 _A dragon holding an orb and wings outstreched to the blood-red sky._

 _Another NightWing with tears led sillouttes away from moon-bright dragons and Plumeria dragons._

 _"STOP THIS!" a large purple dragon roared as thousands of other Plumerias were covered in shiny vines and marched._

Orion opened her eyes to Plumeria looking at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

The... whatever that was called shook Orion to her core, and she didn't want to scare Plumeria, so she shook her head, "No, I'm fine, must be that moonlight."

"What moonlight?" Plumeria looked around, "OH! You mean sunlight! That's the sun!" she pointed to the giant burning orb in the sky.

 _Why is this place soo weird?_ She thought. The entire place was a lighter color of green, and it gave her an immense headache.

"Oh..." Orion got up and jept following Plumeria, "Where are we going?"

"To Camp! It used to be a city for some type of dark dragon, but was abandoned. That's what Shrew told me and Orangeblossom. That's my sister." Plumeria answered cheerily.

"Who's Shrew?" Orion pushed past a vine, which suddenly turned to her with yellow eyes with slits of darkness, "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Oh! It's a snake! This one's harmless, see?" she turned him over, "This is Shrew's pet snake. Wait, that means..." Plumeria's snout wrinkled, "You better step back."

"What?" Orion stepped back involuntarily.

She heard a low hoot of what seemed like an owl and she felt a stab in her neck.

"Ow!" Orion tried to rub her neck but her talons suddenly stopped working, "What's happening?"

She looked over at Plumeria, who was watching her in horror as another dragon dropped down from the canopy.

"WHAT THE HECK ARPEGGIO!?" Plumeria shouted, though it sounded muffled.

"What? I was told to shoot an intruder! Also, THAT is not dragon I have ever seen." The other dragon walked over to her, "We'll take her back and ask Shrew on what we should do."

"We were _heading there anyway_!" Plumeria's voice started fading.

 _I'm sorry, okay?" one dragon came to her vision..._

 _"Lay still, we'll get help."_

 _It'll be alright, Pitch, I'll make sure of that._

 **WHOO!!! THE PLOT THICKENSSSSS**


	3. So You're The One

**I am full of ideas for this one!**

Orion woke up wrapped in leaves, _I really need to stop fainting._ she thought to herself as she tried to move.

"Hello!" A familiar voice echoed at her side.

"Plumeria?" Orion asked, surprised at how dry her throat was.

"Yep! I got Meerkat to take you in and heal you up!" her scales were a bright sun-color, it reflected off the walls and bounced into Orion's eyes.

"Alright Plumeria! Out out! I am trying to heal her, your minutes are up." a voice worn by age spoke.

"Yes Meerkat! Thanks!" There was rustling as Plumeria left.

"Ah, you must be very confused dear. I know I am." she heard clinking like when the bottles of Waning's house clinked together, "I haven't seen a NightWing in a long time, I was only five when-" there was a crash.

"What's going on?" Orion tried to move, but the layers of oily leaf held her tight.

"Oh, well, I'm a clumsy old fool, but it hurts to think about... that time..." her voice faded.

"Why do I have leaves all over me?" Orion struggled, but felt more like a moth maggot trying to move.

"You were thrashing from the tranquilizer. I didn't want you to hurt yourself, but let me undo it." There was a tug on her side, then a ripping sound, "Get up, I want to see you."

Orion sat up and shook her wings. Across from her was a dragon the color of the sun, but more... something.

"Hello young one! My name is Meerkat, one of the healers in this little camp. What brings you to Pyrrhia?" Meerkat had a warm smile.

"I'm Orion, I'm six, from Evermoon, and I... well, I don't know how I got here." She looked down at her feet.

"So _that's_ where he took you." she chuckled, "I should have known."

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND-" a shout sounded from outside.

"Come on, come on." Meerkat put her wing around Orion.

It was surprisingly warm under her wing, and reminded Orion of her mother's, though this was more like the sun.

A large RainWing was standing on a platform and clapping his wings, "I have an announcement, please gather round."

"Who's that?" Orion felt safe with Meerkat, so asking question felt okay.

"Eucalyptus, the leader of the Comformancy." Meerkat whispered.

"I am here to announce that a NightWing has returned to Pyrrhia." his announcement was greeted by shocked gasps and whispering, he clapped his wings again to silence the crowd, "Shocking, I know, but we cannot be afraid. They are still a dragon, after all. Bring her up here."

Orion felt all eyes on her as Meerkat pulled her closer as she marched forward.

The pressure made her sweat, she wanted to disappear under the glares and whispers that followed her.

"Don't be nervous dear. You'll be alright." Meerkat whispered as they neared the stage. They came to a stop next to Eucalyptus.

"Here she is! The NightWing who has returned!" Eucalyptus grabbed her talon and yanked her out in the open.

She froze. Everyone was looking up at her, some had tears in their eyes, some had narrowed.

Meerkat quickly came forward and rescued her, covering her in a wing and stepping back.

Meerkat spoke up, "Now listen, all of you! She is still a dragon and deserves her privacy as much as you. Leave her be! She's only six!"

With that, Meerkat walked off the stage, bringing Orion with her.

"You all right? I can't stand them sometimes." Meerkat rolled her eyes and walked into the tent.

"What do they want from me? "The NightWing who has returned"? What does that-" Orion was interrupted by Plumeria.

"I'm back! Orion, do you wanna see the camp?" Plumeria jumped up and down.

"Only Junior Camp, Plumeria. You both are too small to be around here." Meerkat took her wing away from Orion and stepped back, "Have fun."

"Oo! So, us little dragonets have our own camp, we aren't really connected to these dragons unless their moms and dads are here... I only go here because of Meerkat." Plumeria explained rapidly as they headed to the end of the clearing.

"Why don't you guys stick together?" Orion asked as she ducked a vine.

"The adults wouldnt let us do ANYTHING! We have been out here longer anyway. I was one of the first members!" Plumeria smiled proudly.

"Why did they called me "The NightWing who Returned"?" Orion stumbled over a stump, "And why are you guys out here and all different colors?"

"They are all different tribes! When the meanies came and forced the NightWings away, they were forced into slavery! I think Flier will explain it better." she stopped near a curtain of vines, "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

She pulled it aside to reveal a large tree covered in small huts. There was nothing remarkable, everything seemed well-hidden.

"FLIER, SHREW, ORANGEBLOSSOM, ARPEGGIO! COME OUT!" Plumeria yelled, startling some bright birds into the sky.

"SISTER!" yelled a bright sun-dragon as she barreled into Plumeria.

Orion was suddenly thrown to the ground, "Hey, this is the same dragon I tackled before!" said a voice above her.

Plumeria got up and growled, "Arpeggio, get off of her, she doesn't need to be tackled _again!"_

The weight on her back lifted as a Meerkat-looking dragon offered her a talon up.

"Hey, I'm Arpeggio, sorry about tackling you." he took her talon and helped her up.

"Where's Flier and Shrew?" Plumeria asked Orangeblossom.

"Shrew is out collecting food, and Flier is scouting again." Orangeblossom rolled her eyes in mention to Flier.

"So, do you want us to find-" Arpeggio began before another dragon pinned him down.

"Shrew, so glad you're back," Arpeggio mumbled as his chin was forced into the ground.

She was a tall, elegant looking dragon, with muscles poking out of her body. She looked quite a bit like Meerkat, but her tail lacked the sharp point and she was missing all the claws on her back talons.

She turned her head to look at Orion, "Nice to meet you!"

Orion stood speechless until Plumeria rescued her, "Oh hey Shrew! This is Orion, a NightWing."

Shrew's eyes became cold and glittering, like malovent diamonds, " _You're_ the reason-" she shook herself, "Come with me."

Shrew got off of Arpeggio and started walking towards the giant tree.

Plumeria nudged Orion, "Go on, Shrew really needs to talk to you privately."

 **So basically this and Reflection of the Weak and Strong will be updated for now, Fire and Ice... Well, it'll be back later.** **BAI!**


End file.
